Always in My Heart
by MusicGirl4
Summary: When Ross is on tour, Laura is in an accident. PURE RAURA FLUFF


This is just a story Laura wasn't in an accident it was just an idea I came up with.

* * *

R5s on tour out of the country, London, Ross thinks the show had gone great, he was just tired. He threw himself onto the couch in the green room the adrenaline rush dying down. He grabbed his laptop and logged onto twitter sent out a quick tweeting thanks to the fans then went to his mentions. A link was being tweeted at him like it was the most popular meme. Curiosity got the better of him, his brain not registering the concerned tweets for his girlfriend. He read the title of the J-14 article posted only an hour ago and his heart stopped.

Laura Marano has been in a car accident.

He read the article as fast as humanly possible only truly understanding the major points, that her car was towed (it looked awful there was a picture), she was taken to the hospital, and she apparently was the one hit, although the article didn't say what happened. Although he knew those facts the words continually flowing around in his head were Laura. Accident. Car. After nervously running his hand through his hair he picked up his phone and called the one person who he knew would tell him the truth. Knowing that Laura would tell him what he wanted to hear to ease his racing thoughts he didn't call her. Right now the only thing he wanted to know was what the hell happened and if Laura was ok.

It rang three times, each dial tone seeming an eternity longer than the last, as he paced the floor. "Ross?" came Ellen Marrano's voice answered.

"What the hell happened?" flew out of his mouth with an urgency that made him sound like Austin Moon was going through puberty. Although he couldn't find it in himself to care as he kept pacing the length of the green room.

"Some idiot ran a red light," Ellen informed him, she could hear his heavy breathing over the line. It was obvious to her that he was trying to stay calm. She continued "She somehow walked from the car, and they totaled the car and took her to the hospital to get checked out."

"Is she ok? What did the doctors say?" He asked with a sigh, clearly feeling helpless. He stopped walking in the middle of a pace, to run his hand through his hair again waiting for Ellen's response. "She hit her head pretty hard, she has a grade two concussion-"

"Ok, grade two. What does that mean?" He asked anxiously. "A moderate concussion," she said. Right. He played hockey, he knew that. He was just so thrown that he had no recollection of what he knew about concussions at the moment "She's gonna be under house arrest for about a week and a half but she is gonna be just fine. Lucky by some miracle the car is far worse than she is." She said the elephant that was standing on his chest had finally gotten off. Ross could finally breathe again. He was starting to be able to think again. "And the other person in the accident?" He asked.

"He was fine they cleared him on sight. We got his info, he was in his early thirties." Ellen said giving him some of the information she knew he needed to know in order to function. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. " When did this happen?" He asked. "This morning, she was on her way to the studio around eight o'clock. We finally got home about a half hour ago." Ellen told him Ross did the math it was 10:30 in London, which meant it was 2:30 pm in LA. six and a half hours. Damn J-14 works fast he thought. But that was beside the point. "This happened six and half hours ago, and no one thought to call and tell me?" He asked normally when stuff like this happened Laura would call him if not first than directly after her parents. Not this time though no he found out by a fucking teen magazine. "I wanted to and so did she. But she didn't want to bother you or have you distracted for the show tonight."

He sighed again, that was such a Laura thing to do, withhold important information from him, so he wouldn't worry. Sounding slightly defeated he asked, "Can I talk to her?"

"Course, shes just in her room, just give me one second." Ross could make out Ellen telling Laura who was on the phone, "Hello?" he heard her ask she sounded nervous. With a relieved sigh he fell on the couch. "Hi," he said. "How are you?" she asked just after hearing her say four words he felt the stress leaving his body. "You're ok." the relief she heard in his voice nearly made her break down in tears. "I'm ok," she repeated gently, reassuring him. "I did not like finding out that you are hurt via a teen magazine online article Laura," he said as he ran his hand through his hair again. " I know I'm sorry but the fans deserve you at your best. And I knew if you knew you'd be distracted," she explained.

"The fans almost didn't have me at all, I nearly had a heart attack, after reading that." He said and he heard her giggle and a smile broke onto his face. "It's not funny Laura." and although she heard the smile in his voice she knew he wasn't kidding. "I know I'm sorry it's the pain meds they are starting to take effect," she said with a yawn entering her voice at the ending of her sentence. "Alright, you go sleep.," he told her. "Call me sometime tomorrow?" she asked. "Try and stop me. I love you," he informed her. "I love you too." She replied.

After they hung up, Ross caught his family up and called his friend with a private airfield and within an hour had a jet ready to go. Because the band had an incredibly rare three-day break starting tomorrow. He made the decision to spend the next few days in Cali with his girl. While on the ten-hour flight he thought about a lot.

They started dating at the beginning of season four, they had both dated other people neither relationship stuck. They both gave in and they have never been happier. After three years they told the fans a few months ago and while it hasn't been easy, they're happy. They've been enjoying that they can hold hands in public. Right before he left they went to the mall, mostly because Laura wanted to get a new pair of converse. They were walking through Macy's holding hands, when Ross felt the need to kiss her he brought her to his chest, dipped her, and kissed her with everyone looking when he brought her back into his chest she was laughing. A sound that he loves, and she tucked herself into his neck. After the flight, a two minute run into CVS, and a twenty-minute ride to the Marano house he knocked on the door. Domino let him in quickly, took the CVS bag, and caught him up on the fact that if Laura woke up to try and get her back to sleep because of the meds.

When he got to her room he sat in a chair next to her bead for about fifteen minutes when her eyes fluttered open. "Hi," she said with sleep still heavy in her voice. "Hey, go back to sleep." he whispered, Laura being tired did exactly that. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

After 20 minutes of watching her sleep, he slipped off his shoes, and slipped under the covers with Laura, after a minute she recognized his presence and curled into his side and her hand moved to rest on his heart. Ross chuckled, kissed the top her head, and held her hand that was on his heart.

His siblings would have laughed, Laura was always so aware of his presence. At times when she would fall asleep on a couch and he sat on the other end, she would somehow always end up next to or on top of him. With listening to her breathing he fell asleep.

He woke up three hours later to someone stirring he watched with a huge smile as she realized she was sleeping on his chest she lifted her head and quickly turned to look at him the quick motion causing her to wince. "Easy, easy, Yes. I'm really here, I had a few days off, and came to visit," he said rubbing her back. "Ross, you are supposed to be on tour, and exploring London with your family," she said sounding slightly disappointed in him. "I've been to London, before, and I'll go back again." he explained."Both, my mom and I told you that I'm fine." she looked at him with a knowing look. "Laura, you were in a car accident," he says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm ok. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong." she said. "Nothing is wrong, except a moderate concussion, that's messing with your beautiful little head," he said with a pointed look, and moving a piece of hair behind her ear, and caressing her cheek, their eyes never leaving each other. Laura nuzzled into his hand and placed a kiss on his palm. "I missed you," he whispered, her gentle smile grew. "I missed you too," she said, she leaned forward and he met her the rest of the was giving her a kiss. "You hungry?" he asked both of them smiling, with a little nod, she said yes.

Ross reentered Laura's room with a tray. Laura was sitting up against the headboard with a smile. "Alright your mom made pancakes," he said sitting down on the bed with the tray between them. "And go-gurt? My mom hasn't bought this for me in like two years. I kinda grew out of it." she said a little confused. "I know, but you're sick and what's better than childhood food?" he questioned. "I'm concussed, not sick," she said looking at him like he was crazy. "And concussed is a type of sick." he reasoned. She shook her at him. "When did you even get this?" she asked before ripping the tube open. "I made a quick pit stop at CVS on the way over here," he informed her.

After eating the pancakes and Laura just finished the go-gurt. "your right nothing beats childhood food when you're sick." she says as she watches him cross the room to the guitar in the corner and returned to the bed and starting playing an acoustic version of an Austin and Ally song that was not the most common but one of the couple's favorite "Upside down." when he got to the chorus she sat up and rested her chin on his shoulder rubbing his back, and listens intently till the song ends. "Play me another," she said. "Please." She added gently, he turned his head to look at her, smiled, with a small chuckle, he picked "Stuck on you." then "I Think About You" followed by her favorite R5 songs.

After playing they both decided to nap, after about an hour half. Laura woke up first this time. Ross was on his side his head tucked into her neck though you could see the smile on face. She ran a hand through his hair, grabbed her iPod and took a picture.

For the next two days, they hung out, and since there was no tv or movies, they took turns reading chapters of the first Harry Potter books. And now they were standing outside on the front porch waiting for his ride to take him to the airfield. They were currently wrapped up in each other's embrace. "Thank you," she said. "For what?" he asked. "For coming, making sure I'm ok. Being you." with a deep breath he kissed the top of the head. "I love you, I missed you, I was worried. I would have gone crazy if I didn't. It's my job." he reasoned. "I'm pretty sure your job is to be a bad ass rockstar," she said drawing back to look at him as if he was crazy for what felt like the hundredth time since he got here.

"I have many jobs." He said pulling her to sit down on the front steps. "I needed to be here, I needed a few days," he said she gave him the look that said you better tell me now or else look and he continued. " I love touring, you know that there's nothing like it, but we are always on the go, and when we do get a day off there is so much to see and do. Its constant and I love it but-" he was cut off. "You needed some peace," Laura said in understanding he nodded. "I just needed some silence," he admitted. "I miss you. When we're together my mind is calm even when we're out, with the cameras and everything, my mind is clear." she nodded again in understanding. She grabbed his gift out of the back pocket of her jeans. "I was gonna give you this when you got back, but you're here, and you are always so good to me." she handed it to him he took it. Then grabbed something out of his backpack, she took it, and he opened his box first. There was a silver necklace with an airplane and on the wings was engraved the phrase:

Your love makes my heart fly. The other piece in the box was a silver keychain with a circular pendant with an engraved latitude and longitude and a sun and moon in the center. He smiled at her but didn't recognize the coordinates. "Where?" he asked looking at her. "It's our favorite spot, the beach. It came in a set so I have one too," she said with a smile. "It's perfect. Thank you." he gave her a peck on the lips and pointed to the box in her hand. He watched her open it and a gasp that came out of her mouth was just what he was hoping for. Her eyes glued to the silver heart with her name engraved in Ross's cursive handwriting. "So you know that you're in my heart," he told her gently. "I got it in Paris. This little shop on a corner. I know you are busy while I'm gone, and when you tour after that album yours drops you'll be on the road-" he started but she cut him off. "I love it, will you shut up and help me put it on." he chuckled, took the box and lifted the necklace out of the box. Laura turned and lifted her hair, he put her necklace on her. She turned back after she felt the clasp hit her neck, and kissed him. When they let out his ride was here.

Right before Ross's plane took off he sent out the picture on Instagram. The picture was of Laura sleeping with her head on his chest a smile on her face her hand on his heart, hand holding hers. The caption reading:

rossr5: To everyone who's worried, Laura is ok, and is as beautiful as ever.

After Laura knew Ross was in the air and wouldn't be able to check his phone, she posted the picture that she took of ross sleeping with the caption:

lauramarano: thank you for reading Harry to me. The jet lag must be kicking your ass right now Baby.

When Ross got to the venue and saw the caption he smirked, because she was right he was going to have to chug coffee before the show.

* * *

Please review


End file.
